Seer of the dead
by Luna the dark winged angel
Summary: Discontinued! Remake! Be under another name soon
1. prolong

I hid in my room knowing that it was useless and he will find me regardless where I go. My name is Myra Garcia and ever since I was a little girl I could see things that no other can see…the dead.

"Myra…come to me. You know there is no pint in hiding, I will find you." A husky voice that seems to me more like a shout but none of my parents can hear him but me.

I put my hands on my ears trying to block him out. I hated my gift it made me who I am today…a burden, an outcast, and a schizophrenic to the outside world that doesn't know what I posses.

"Myra!" yells the voice as a blast of violent wind open up my door to the closet where I was hiding.

The scream died in my throat as I look at the man. I know he died not long ago since he was so angry and violent that I only know that comes to newly dead people that are angry that they are dead. I look at him in fright, whoever tell you that ghost looks like Casper the friendly ghost they were wrong. They look like every human are but they are dead pale almost going blue and they could hurt you. The man was in his late thirties before he died and he was big and muscular sporting a buzz cut on his head.

"Please…stop this. I could help you." I said desperately.

He gave an angry cry as he grabs my legs with his hands and yank me out of the closet and under him. His eyes looking almost black with rage as he look at me with hate heating off of him that was almost suffocating me.

"No, you can't! No one could help me! I'm dead!" He yells as he started scratching at my eyes.

I scream a blood crawling scream as I trash around from under him try to cover my eyes. I felt blood coming down my cheeks and temple as I try to gasp from breath, my tears mixing with the blood from my cuts. I cried on the floor as I cover my eyes with my hands noticing that the evil spirit was gone.

"Myra!" yells a voice that I recognize as my mothers.

I didn't look up at her as I continue to cry. I felt my mother kneel down at me and she lightly sat me up making soothing sounds to try to ease my pain but it wasn't working.

"Myra let me see. You behaving like a child." My mother scolded me irritation laced in her voice.

_Well, for a second I thought she was acting like a mother. And newsflash mother I am a child__,_ I thought bitterly as my tears lighten.

My mother toke my hands off my face and I saw her gasp and her eyes widen in horror and…disgust.

"Myra, why did you do this?" She ask my quietly.

"Mom…I didn't do this…Mom please." I whisper but she pays no mind to me.

"Anthony!" My mother yells.

"Mom..."

She looks at me as my eyes tear up.

"Myra this has to stop. I can't take this anymore." She said.

I look down as my father comes and walk silently to me. He grabs my chin tightly and forces my face up to look at my father's hard eyes.

"Were going to the hospital, those are too deep to ignore this time." My father says to my mother before he looks at me letting go of my chin just to grab my arm and yanking me up.

I sigh as I let my head rest on the car window as we drove to the hospital my parents arguing in the front paying me no mind…ignoring my pain. I look out the window just to see the ghost man that had attack me on the sidewalk as we pass by with a satisfied smile on his face that sent shivers down my spine. Perhaps I am crazy like everybody says but I know what I saw and I know I would never bring harm on myself. My name is Myra Garcia and this is my life as a Seer of the dead.


	2. Chapter 1

I look at the fifteen-year-old girl that was going through pain that even an adult couldn't handle. She seem so small with the restricts on her wrist and the pads on her hands. Her dark brown eyes were burning into the eyes of the nurses that are trying to calm her down, her words was like viper that cut through me with sorrow and fright for this poor girl that was given up by her own parents.

"Dr. Cullen." Said a voice that I recognize well.

I look to the man that claims to be the father of this child that given up all hope on her and treated her like she was a stranger.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"There isn't much else to do at this point…" he trail off as he look at his daughter that was vainly trying to get the restricts off her hands and scream bloody murder if one of the nurses try to stop her in her attempts. He sighs as he look at her with disgust on his face that I had to try not to growl at before he face me, his expression suddenly hard. "My wife and I decided that it was best that we don't care for her anymore… we can help her at this point and we think its best that we ship her off to and asylum were they could take care of her."

"Mr. Garcia I don't think that is wise-"

"No…this has gone long enough, I can't take care of this girl anymore."

"That girl is your child."

"Not anymore. After today she is official disown."

I glare at him as he left me alone in the hallway going to his wife that looks like her tears were hollow almost fake.

"Dad! Mom!" Myra scream in agony as the nurses hold her down that made me cringe with sorrow and quilt that I couldn't help this child.

Her parents ignore her cries giving her the cold shoulder as they left the hospital and left her life. I walk into the room going pass the nurses and putting a hand on her cheek trying to calm her down. She stops her cries and her movements under my touch. I got to look at her closely and she is a beautiful child with her heart shaped face framed with pass the shoulders wavy black hair. Her eyes a beautiful dark brown color that was surrounded with scars that have stopped bleeding Her complexion was pale that she almost remind me of a vampire but her cheeks were flush. Tall at least 5'4 and slim but the way she holds herself make her seem almost petite. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes before letting her body relax but she refuse to lie down. She glares at the nurses who still have their hands on her.

"Get out." She hisses at them but they pay her no mind but look at me for reassurance.

I sigh as I nodded at them. One by one they let go of her slowly like they are afraid that she might attack but I gave them a warning look and they quickly left after that closing the door behind them. Myra looks at the door breathing a little roughly her eyes a far away look

"They are gone, aren't they?" Myra said.

"Yes, they want me to send you to an asylum when you are in better health here," I said sadly knowing that she is talking about her parents.

She was silent after that as I look at her charts.

" I'm not crazy." She whispers suddenly.

"I know Myra." I said softly.

"No you don't! They all say that but I know what they are thinking! They think I'm going crazy…that what I see it isn't there. Your just like the rest of them."

"See what, Myra?"

She looks away from me refusing to answer me. I silently walk up to her and lightly took my hands under her chin gently moving her head so her eyes could connect to mines.

"You could tell me." I promise her.

"Why should I? After I tell you, you will think like all the rest. I'm not stupid, Dr. Cullen." Myra all but spat at me.

"Then tell me Myra, who are you going to confine in? This must be a heavy burden to bare alone, you have to let somebody bare it with you before it becomes to hard for you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Who else are you going to trust?"

She remain silent as I let her go gently before working on those cuts that only need a little ointment that she have to do regularly to get rid of the scars that are a sickly red scars on her face.

"I see things." She whispers to me.

I stop what I was doing to look down at her and she look up at me with guarded eyes but I could see just a touch of hope in her eyes.

"What do you see?" I ask curious.

She bit her lips nervously. I smile at her to reassure her that she could tell me.

"The dead." She said.

I look at her calmly trying not to show my worries to her as I toke a chair and sat in front of her. She looks eye-to-eye to me and waited for my reply.

"Dr. Cullen, please…believe me. I'm not crazy." She whispers desperately.

"I know your not crazy Myra and I believe you." I said softly truly believing her.

If there is Vampire there is a possibility that there could be spirits. She smile so brightly that her whole face beamed beautifully.

"You believe me but how do you know that its not my mind making it up?" She ask curious.

"Well since I look at your charts I realize that anything sharp was taken out of your room since the last time you been hurt and your nails." I said softly.

"My nails?"

She tries to move them to get a closer look of her nails forgetting that she was stuck for a moment. She gave an irritated huff that I chuckled softly at as I gently took off her pads and restricts off her hands and wrist. She sighs in relief when I took them off cradling one of her hands to her chest lightly. I grab one of her hands lightly looking at her small finger that all her fingernails were bit to the nub.

"Nervous habit." She said sheepishly

I shook my head and gave her a warm smile.

"You see your nails they are bit to the nub and whoever did this to you had long and sharp nails almost they seem unnatural as they cut so deep into your skin." I explain.

She smile before she throw her hands around me in a embrace and I was slightly caught off guard by it, she didn't even flinch form the coldness that comes off my skin. I embrace her softly resisting the urge to kiss her forehead like a father will do to his daughter but I know that will scare her off and I didn't want her to close off from me.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"Your welcome dear." I whisper back to her giving her one little squeeze before releasing her.

She let me go with a small smile that was soon replace with a yawn that made her cutely rub her right eye with the ball of her fist.

"Time for some rest, dear." I said as I gently coxed her to lay down which thankfully she did not fought.

"All that screaming left me tire." She joke and giggle lightly as she look at me.

I chuckled as I smooth the hair off her face just realizing I'm getting surprisingly attach so quickly to this girl it brought out my fatherly instincts. She relaxes against me and the sorrow in her eyes lightens just a little. I turn to leave but her hand shot out for mine stopping me from leaving. I turn her with a worry expression.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"The asylum…is it true what everyone says? That it is a horrible place to be…don't lie I need to truth." She said softly.

I gaze at her sadly before giving her my answer.

"Yes." I said.

She nodded her head sadly

"Thanks for everything Carlisle…I mean Dr. Cullen." she said with a blush coming to her face.

"It's okay child you could call me Carlisle and your welcome." I said lightly.

She nodded before letting me go but before I fully left the room I heard her say something that wasn't meant to be heard.

"I wish you were my father…I would of really love you." She whispers.

I silently close her door my dead heart braking with ever step I toke away from her room.

"Me too Myra." I whisper to myself as I step into my office

I knew in my heart that I couldn't let Myra go cause she already made her way into my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

I watch as Myra scream bloody murder as her father try to take her into the car where all her belongings where in, ready to go to the asylum where she is going to be for now on. Mr. Garcia grab her roughly getting angry at her cries and screams that I could tell he was holding himself back from lashing out on her in front of this hospital.

"Let me go! I don't want to go, I want to be with Carlisle!" Myra screech as she try to get out of his grasp.

My heart broke from that confession but I know at this point I cannot take her into my life. She is not safe in my world especially with Victoria around and the Voultri. I just couldn't put her safety in jeopardy. A large slap was heard that shock me out of my thoughts. I look up frantically hoping that Mr. Garcia didn't do anything to Myra that he will quickly regret with me around but as I look at the pair I was surprise to find Mr. Garcia looking at Myra with rage and astonishment on his face as he touch his cheek where Myra had hit him…Myra had slapped him. Myra was crying big sorrowful tears that fell down her face like little crystals.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to go! I hate you, I hate you and her!" Myra yell angrily as she pointed at her mother who was in the car looking at Myra like she truly lost her mind.

Myra ran into my arms and I hold her close to me, wishing I could take a little of the sorrow that she posses away from this child. She cries into my chest holding me tight to her like I was her last lifeline.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to go…" Myra trails off as her sobs toke over her voice.

"Myra, child…I know you don't want to go but you must." I said softly to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

Her sobs subsided a little as she let me go a little to look at me with her big dark brown eyes that was shining with unshed tears that she was trying to hold back for now.

"I'm scare." She whispers to me.

I smile at her sadly as I lightly smooth the hair out of her face.

"I know sweetie and it's okay to be scare." I told her softly.

"I'm not crazy…why do I have to go there? That place is for crazy people and I'm not crazy, I shouldn't have to go there." She said angrily.

"I know you're not crazy but people usually fear the worse of people of who they don't understand, young one. And your parents and other doctors fear that you may be sick, why don't you humor them a little to ease their worries."

She looks at me silently for a second before smiling at me briefly before it vanish form her face.

"Will you promise me something?" She asks me looking at the ground shy all of a sudden.

"Of course." I said softly.

"Could you visit me…it only have to be once…I just know that my parents wont come visit me anymore after this and I don't want to feel alone. There isn't any body else that I will like to see…except you."

I smile at the girl who was blushing and playing with her fingers out of nerves. I know I couldn't stay in her life that long in fear that she will enter my world… becomes dependent on me but I could give her this. It could be a final goodbye.

"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea." I said.

Myra looks up at me with a smile before she lung into my arms happily. I chuckled as I hug her back.

"Carlisle…thank you." She whispers to me.

I smile at her as she let me go with one last smile before she walks back to her parents. Mr. Garcia looks at angrily at me before giving her a heated glare that Myra ignore and got in the back seat. Mr. Garcia grunted to himself before getting in the car and drive off. I look at the retreating car feeling in the pit of my stomach that I have made a terrible decision on letting that unique sad child go.

* * *

**i'm sorry it is so short but im working on the next chapter now and i promise you it will be a lot longer chapter**


	4. Author's note

_**A lot of people are asking when it is the story and it is in the middle of Eclipse. I'm working on the next chapters now please be patient with me lol. I try my best to hurry! **___


	5. Chapter 5

It has been four weeks, three days, and fifty-five hours since I've been held up in my own personal hellhole. The insane asylum that I have been admitted is somewhat far from my home in Forks but I do know that I was still in Washington State. I wasn't really paying that much attention on the car ride here…my mind was so far away like it was protecting itself from the realization on what's really happening to me. I block everything out just went with the motions as I came to my new residence that will never fell like home to me. The place seems beautiful almost like a mansion, but it scare me in a way… the place reek of death but I found no one. No patients, no spirits it was like I was the only one everything seem so quite it was almost eerie but at night I heard them. The scream…the blood curling screams of the spirits that died here. I could never block it out no matter how hard I try they haunt me, I couldn't take their agony it just made me remember my own pain. I would become just like them…no, I am them. I'm confused, misunderstood, and…lonely. It has been four weeks, three days, and fifty-five hours since I saw my parents, since I saw anybody except the nurses, and since I saw Carlisle. Every time I think about the kind doctor that shows me more understanding and love than my own father, my heart pains me. I never felt as lonely as I do when I think about Carlisle. I sometimes wonder if he lied when he made me that promise but I didn't dare let that thought pass through my head. I know he was going to come to me soon…I hope for it. For it is the only thing that keep me going and preventing me to end it all. Yes, hope is all have left now from ending my loneliness just for that one day Carlisle visits me.

" Myra, time for your morning walks." I heard Lydia said in her soft voice through the door.

I didn't answer her, I never did. She thought I was mute so she didn't mind that I didn't talk but she did mind that I never made an effort to leave my room. She always comes to me and finds me in my bed and forces me on these morning strolls. Even though I loathed this place I could never hate her. She was the only nurse out of them all that was kind to me, that didn't treat me as a lunatic as the others. She never put her hands on me or said any harsh words. I heard the door being open and I sat up on my bed to look at the door to find Lydia with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning, Myra." Lydia said softly as she help me put on one of my slippers on my pale feet.

She straighten out my white dress and smooth out my hair fussing on how I have to take better care of myself. I look at her as she smooths my hair back and out of my face, even though I never saw a patient she always fusses about looking presentable. My guess was that she thinks I feel a little better if I look better.

We were soon outside in the back garden that looks so beautiful to me, I never saw such a beautiful garden but I didn't give me peace as they usually do. Today I felt a presence, not a mortal but a spirit. I look around the garden trying to find the source ignoring Lydia's chatter about how much she adores her daughters. I felt a certain pull to a window of the building it was first floor and I could see a girl a little older than I was. She had long golden hair and blue eyes and wearing a dress that look like it was made in the nineteen hundreds. Her eyes look just like mines, they show the hurt and the loneliness that we feel…I don't know why but I felt drawn to her. Perhaps cause in a way we are like the same…we just lonely girls looking for somebody to understand us.

"Myra!" I heard Lydia yell bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look at her as she gave me a concern look.

"What's the matter dear? What are you looking at?" Lydia ask

I look back up at the window but the girl wasn't there no more but I felt her presence she haven't left the room. I pointed to the room showing her where I want to go before walking that way.

"Myra! Where are you going?" Lydia asks but I ignore her as I walk back inside and went to the west side of the building.

I avoided the west side of the asylum like a plague cause that is where I feel the presence of the spirits. I was always afraid that I will run into a spirit that will bring me harm but I didn't want to leave this girl alone…I need to talk to her.

I ignore the yells of Lydia as I walk up the stairs and affront of the door of my destination. I open the door a little to find the girl facing the window again but she did not acknowledge me once I shut the door behind me. She open her mouth and just a second I thought she was going to say something nasty to me but instead she sing.

Far, far above the clouds

_soaring with the wind._

_A falcon flies along,_

_silent as the sky._

_I hear his lonely cry _

_never can he rest._

_I walk with you along a_

_empty winded road._

_We're far from the one's we love_

_never can return._

_Never can we see again_

_the place of our birth._

_When will I ever find a _

_place to call my home?_

_Sadness circling like a falcon _

_in the sky._

_When will I ever find a way _

_to speak my heart?_

_To someone who knows _

_What it is to be alone._

_Far, far above the clouds_

_against the setting sun._

_The falcon flies alone_

_silent as the sky._

_I hear his lonely cry_

_never can he rest._

_I want to spread my wings_

_and fly off to the night._

_Open this lonely heart _

_to one who understands._

_When will I ever find_

_a way to speak my heart?_

_When will I ever find_

_a place to call my own?_

_Sadness and loneliness_

_a falcon in the sky._

_When will I ever find_

_a way to speak my heart? _

_To someone who knows_

_What it is to be alone._

**(This song is call Teru's song and when I heard it I thought of this. Its perfect for it)**

I look at her with open eyes the song was beautiful and sad…I felt like it was the song that truly tells me what she is feeling and I could relate. She didn't turn to me but I stepped a little closer to her wanting to talk to the girl that seem so much like me.

"Hello." I said softly.

She turns to me and smiles sadly which I return.

"You can see me." She stated.

"Yes." I reply.

"My name is Anna."

"Myra."

Anna tilted her head a little as she regarded me.

"Your so sad…I could practically feel it. Though your face don't show it, your eyes say it all…your heart weeps with sadness and loneliness." Anna said as she walks up to me.

"We have the same eyes." I whisper.

She pauses as she looks at me directly in front of me now before she smiles at me softly.

"Perhaps we do." she said before she turn away from me and walk to a dresser that had a small and old music box on top of it.

I look around the room just realizing how dusty and old the room looks not the usual white and I'm accustom to here…it was like nobody been in the room in years.

"Anna." I said as I look at her.

She was humming to herself with a smile on her face but when I call her she look up at me with that smile.

"Yes?" Anna ask me

"You sing beautifully…I love the song."

"Really? Usually people hate it, says it too depressing."

"Maybe because they didn't understand it."

"They didn't hear my plea…"

I look at her she was looking at the ground with a sad smile on her face before she look at me.

"But you did" She said with a happy smile.

"A little late, huh?" I joke sheepishly.

She giggles before skipping over to me and taking my hands in hers.

"It does not matter, your new best friend. Somebody who I can tell my pain that can understands me. Do you wish to learn my song?"

I nodded my head happily. I don't know how long we spend in that room but I got the whole song down, I could sing it from memory. I never felt any sadness with Anna, she truly understands me. I didn't want to leave when Lydia found me but I knew I had to…I finally had a friend.

_2 weeks later_

I was in my room humming the song that I could never forget even if I wanted to. I never go on strolls anymore or leave my room period. I felt pain in my heart and it seems to hurt more and more each day and it been like this ever since Anna left me. She couldn't stay here much longer, she saw the light and even though she tried to ignore the light I couldn't let her. I knew how much she longed to go to it, I heard that the light brings happiness and warmth…freedom her, something I cant truly give her. Anna never wanted to leave me and I knew it, it was in her eyes the agony and quilt she felt to leave me behind, but it was for the best. It was her time and soon it will be my time…I just hope she doesn't get tire of waiting for me.

"Myra? Myra?" I heard Lydia call my name behind the door but like any day I ignore her.

I heard the door open but I didn't move from the spot on my bed.

"Myra, you have a visitor." Lydia persists.

"Myra." Said a velvety voice that I could recognize anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk down the hallways of the asylum that I know Myra now lives, thousands of emotions going through me like a tidal wave, but the strongest one was fear. Myra was so dependent on me and I was careless of her feelings in not visiting her sooner. I left her all alone here…she must have been so lonely. Since I been here I hardly encounter any patients here but a few nurses here and there… it almost give you the feeling of abandonment and the feeling of absolute loneliness.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so glad you are here for little Myra." The nurses introduce her self as Lydia suddenly said to me.

I look down at her as she walks next to me with a bright smile on her face as she looks at me. I smile down at her politely as we walk to Myra's room.

"Myra haven't have a visitor since she been here and I been worry for her. At first she was silent to the point you figure she was a mute but I knew better she cries and scream in her sleep, but then…." Lydia suddenly trails off looking at the ground.

"But?" I pried gently not trying to seem rude but I wanted to know everything that is to know of what happen to Myra during her stay here.

"She suddenly ran from me and into a room in the section of the hospital that she usually avoids. I went to her to bring her back to her room and on the way back she actually smile at me and Myra never show any emotion except anger or sorrow. It went like that for weeks, she went to that room and stay there for hours blissfully and we were quite puzzled by her actions so the doctors raise her doses in medicine thinking she was seeing things again but that didn't keep Myra away from there. She fight us tooth and nail to get to her room like it was her salvation on whatever was behind that one particular door so we let her, but then it all ended she never went back there again."

I was in deep thought and pain for my little Myra. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that we were right in front of Myra's room but I quickly got out of it as soon as I saw a look of confusion on Lydia's face. Lydia put her hand gently on the handle but she suddenly stop to look at me with a grave face.

"Now I warn you after that incident she went deeper into depression she never moves from her one spot. I hope your visit will help." Lydia said quietly.

She taps on the door but she didn't get a response only silence but Lydia didn't seem faze by this.

"Myra? Myra?" Lydia calls before she open the door.

My eyes went immediately to Myra. She was curled up in a ball on her bed her back facing us. She didn't acknowledge us in the least her body never moving just the movements from her chest telling me that she is breathing.

"Myra, you have a visitor." Lydia said happily but it got no reaction from Myra.

"Myra." I said softly.

I felt her stiffen before she started singing a song under her breath. The song was so sorrowful and told me her loneliness and sadness she feels it made my heart break into many little pieces. Lydia quietly leave us alone closing door with a big clank. Myra finishes her song but she didn't turn to me.

"Myra, I-." I started but was cut off.

"You came." Myra said softly.

"Yes."

"I thought you forgot about me."

I quickly went to her, sitting on the bed next to her form.

"Myra, I could never forget you." I said to her honestly.

Not a moment that we been apart that I didn't think about the girl with a strange but extraordinary gift. It broke my heart to not be able to come to her when she is in need, the girl some how found her way into my heart in the little time we seen each other. I felt a need to protect her and looking at her now I felt like I failed her. She looks up at me her eyes swimming with tears.

"You promise." She whispers a tears falling down her face like little crystals.

I smile sadly as I wipe tears off her face gently.

"I promise." I whisper.

Myra smiles brightly before she tackled me in a hug. I chuckled as I hold her in her arms. Myra giggled that sound like little bells, a marvelous sound to my ears.

"I missed you." Myra said softly as she let me go with a smile on her face.

I chuckled, as she blushes noticing that she said that out loud.

"You have no idea how much I miss you, my dear." I said.

Myra laugh quietly that sounds a little horse like she didn't use it in a while. She lightly laid her head on my lap and sigh contently as I run my fingers soothingly through her long soft hair. She launch into asking me so many questions about my family, she wanted to know every little thing about my family. She avoided anything that have to do with the hospital were we met and avoided any of my questions about her time here. I don't know how long I been in the hospital with her…it seems like time stood still in her room. No windows, no clock it be hard to figure out if its day or night. I never saw Myra smile so much in our time together, it was small almost nonexistent but was still there and it brought fatherly love to my heart knowing I was the cause for her happiness even it was as small as that little beautiful smile. I look down at her with a smile watching how her small smile lit up her entire face and her eyes shine like childlike glee even if it was stubble I saw it clearly and I silently vowed to myself that I would give anything for my child to be happy and stay happy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lydia poke her head out timidly with a shy smile on her face that seem to lit up once she see Myra's peaceful expression as she look up at Lydia from her place on my lap.

"I'm sorry but it's after curfew and it's time for Myra to go to bed." Lydia said quietly watching Myra's small lit of happiness in her eyes died quickly and devoid of any emotions.

Myra sat up and pull her knees to her chest and hold herself in a tight ball as she look at me under her lashes sorrowfully. I stood and look down at my child, more heart breaking as she try to hold herself from breaking.

"I guess this is goodbye." She whispers.

"No, it's not." I said simply determine to make my child happy.

I know that I bringing her into a life that highly dangerous seeing I'm a vampire and so is my family also Victoria have not been dealt with and I fear for her life if I bring her into this war. She looks up at me with her big dark brown eyes.

"What?" She asks confuse.

"This is not a goodbye, sweetheart. I be here in the morning." I said.

"Tomorrow? But-?"

"I'm not leaving you Myra, I be here tomorrow morning if you want me to."

Myra's eyes widen, fresh tears shinning in her eyes.

"Of course." She said softly giving me a slightly bigger smile than before.

I smile warmly before I kiss her forehead tenderly before leaving her room, my heart lighter than ever before.

Myra's prov

I smile happily to myself so excited to see Carlisle tomorrow. I jump up from my bed too happy to sit motionless. My smile vanishes as I felt the temperature in the room drop rapidly and that only happen when there is a spirit around. My breaths were haggard and I could see my breath clearly in the air. I turn slowly to the right when I know there was a spirit and I look to find a man that have his face turn off letting me see his bones his. He was a tall man and smiles the bones making crunching sounds as his mouth moves. I gasp in fright my legs giving in on me and making me drop to the ground with a hard thud. He started to walk to me making grunting sounds as I back away from him fearfully. I back into the wall, my body shivering in fright. He was so close his hands were almost against my cheek before I scream bloody murder. He backs away from me as the nurses as doctors' rush to me. I kept on screaming tears coming in my eyes as I curse my life for having such an awful gift. The doctors try to hold me down as I try to fight them off so I could run far from here. The ghost just stand there watching me with his pale dead eyes I couldn't look away from even if I try. I was so frightful of him but I was drawn to him as well and that scare me even more. His eyes flash with worry when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I felt my eyes getting heaving, my vision blurring.

"W-Who are you?" I ask hoarsely from my soar throat.

He didn't answer me just watch me with concern that seem odd to me since I just met him and not in the best way and I never saw a ghost have any other expression beside anger.

"M-Myra." He whispers before I let the darkness consume me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Normal prov.**_

She sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the wall trying with all her might not to look at the ghost that insist to stay by her side. It was bright morning just a couple of hours after injected her with something that made her pass out and ever since she woke up she saw the strange ghost that started this mess and nobody else. The spirit look at her intently as her body hunch over in defeat and sorrow but her eyes they seem so far away. He got lost in her eyes they were a lovely shade of brown but the usual sparks he see in the eyes of the living wasn't there in hers. There were scratches around her eyes that were almost nonexistence but if you look closely you could see the damaged that didn't really affect her physically but mentally.

"What do you want?" Myra asks quietly to the spirit startling him out of his thoughts.

"Myra…I'm not here to hurt you-" the ghost started.

"What do you want?"

The room was in complete silence after Myra's outburst. The ghost looks at her shaking form as she hold herself as if to force her self not to fall apart.

"I need your help." He said softly.

Myra whole body still before she look at him with surprise written all over her face. She looks him square in the eyes afraid to look anywhere else that might frighten her.

"For what?" She whispers genuinely curious.

"I want you to find out who killed me." He said.

"Killed you-"

"Yes, I was killed here not too long ago and I don't know what I did wrong to deserve to be killed in such away."

Myra stands up looking him, not afraid anymore her curiosity taking the better of her. She never saw a ghost quit like him. None of them was so calm and wanted her help, she was usually their outlet of their anger.

"How don't you know who your killer was?" She asks.

The ghost had a far away look in his eyes as he looks at Myra. His voice was grim laced with sorrow and confusion as he said his next words.

"All I remember was a fire and screams, blood curling screams…they were horrible, so loud that it distracted me from the pain. All I was thinking was how come nobody was helping us? What did we do to deserve not to be help, to die in such a way and nobody will come to our rescue? I have so many questions but the main thing is why me?" he said snapping out of his thoughts to look at Myra who look considerably shaken by his words.

"How can I help you?" Myra ask

"I don't know but you are the only person that could help me."

Myra looks at the ground before biting her lip in deep concentration. She didn't know if she should help this strange ghost or not, her mind was going in a circles trying to make a decision. She groans as she felt a headache coming on.

"Myra?" He said with concern but with of amusement as he watch her clutch her head in frustration.

"Ok!" Myra suddenly shouted.

"What?"

Myra looks up at him with a slight blush on her cheeks, embarrassed from her behavior.

"Ok, I do it. What do you want me to do?" Myra asks now determined.

* * *

**Sorry its so short but i'm working on the next chapter as we speak. please dont be mad :)**


End file.
